


Innocent..

by StariiSecret



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Knives, Lily Dusk, MPL, MPL AU, MPL Webtoon, Murder, Police, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariiSecret/pseuds/StariiSecret
Summary: A MPL AU where Poppy is a prostitute who finds herself in a bit of a tough situation!Will she be able to make it out of going to jail for Murder?!
Relationships: Julri/Poppy Wilkes, Julri/Tora (Midnight Poppy Land), Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Innocent..

**Author's Note:**

> So... I am not that good at writing so constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Also this will probably be a few chapters long, but I can't guarantee that I will Post frequently tho so yeah...  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> TRIGGER WARNING! : some events/ scenes are a bit graphic/ triggering for some audiences read at your own risk!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Every character belongs to the beautiful and wonderful maker of Midnight In Poppy Land, Lily Dusk!  
> This story is not associated to the main plot of MPL in any way and if there is its purely coincidental.

"It-It wasn't me!!" Cried the small pale girl. She looked like she had a very rough night, with her clothes all astray and torn apart, dangerously close to exposing parts that shouldn't be exposed, with shoulder length, wavy, mousy brown hair that seemed to be in a ponytail prior but now is pulled loose, she has makeup all over face due to tears and rough handling, and her facial features rough with lack of sleep and the stress of her current situation, she also had dried blood all over her self from the neck to her hands,making it difficult for anyone to believe her claims. 

"Try to be original, that's what all these fuckers say and news flash that lie never gets them far" Scoffed a young police officer as he forcefully pulled her along into the interrogation room. There the young women saw him, the asshole that got her into this mess, as she was getting pushed on to the cold metal chair she looked up at him and saw him with the most disgusting looking grin plastered on his face, it took everything in her power to not leap across the table to beat that grin right off his face, because in all honesty she couldn't, she was...scared, terrified to be exact because she knew if she tried anything, this asshole would surely make her pay, and being handcuffed made it impossible to do anything anyway so she just sat there silently seething and mentally cursing him.

"Hello. Poppylan Wilkes, was it? My name is officer Julri, the officer in charge of interrogation. Now tell me...Why did you do it? Hmm?... Why did you KILL that poor woman?!" The bastard slyly asked with the same disgusting grin on his face and eyes wide with hunger and amusement. He was loving this, he was loving the fact that he had her under his thumb he loved seeing her pushed into a corner with no way out, and it was all for what? Because she didn't do enough for him, because he thought she was pushover, or was it the fact that they were high school 'lovers' and he thought she would do anything for him? What ever it was she was tired of this, she was tired of living this life style she never wanted, but here she is, a prostitute sitting in the police station framed for murder?! Poppy could almost laugh at how ridiculous this all was, but that urge quickly faded when he continued.

" Be honest hun, I know how the streets work, that poor women probably stole your 'Pimp' and you wanted revenge right?" Julri Mocked as he looked her up and down with the most conniving look, it made Poppy want to puke. That look reminded her of what happened a little before she ended up in this situation.

"Wh-what's w-... What happened to you?" Poppy barely was able to utter. She was horrified at what she saw, Julri was covered in blood and a knife in hand. Poppy was not able to move she was paralyzed with fear. Poppy was so confused as to what was happening. What was going on? Julri never stops by to see her anymore unless he needed something or was too drunk and upset to go to where he usually stayed so he would just take out his anger on her or try to satisfy his hunger for sex then be greatly angered when Poppy wouldn't sate it for him. Then crash at her dingy motel room she swindled her way into being able to live in, but this was the first time she saw him like this and she was not sure what to do.

"Listen Popsicle I need you to do me a little...favor...can you do that for me?" Julri calmly asked as he was putting down the bloody knife on the bedside table, and slowly making his way inside the room to where Poppy sat by the window at a shabby little round table that she typically used as her desk and dinning table, frozen...

Julri continued as he was finally close enough to Poppy where she can smell the stench of blood off him " You see there was this bit- *ahem* there was this person who got in my way you see...and I had no other choice but to um..." he paused and looked down at himself then back to Poppy and continued.

"Look I made a mistake, and I need your help to fix it Pops." Julri pleaded. Poppy came to a quick realization of what this situation was leading to and she managed to stutter.

" Wh-what do you mean? He- H-help with Wha-?" Fear taking her ability to form a proper sentence, Poppy knew whatever he needed help with couldn't end well, seeing as how he was covered head to toe in blood and him having a eerie look of calmness in his eyes with a twinkle of what looked like excitement? Not an ounce of fear or resentment anywhere. At this point Poppy's Instincts came to play and everything in her body told her to run , and run fast, as fast as her small legs could take her, but before she could fully make it off her chair she was caught firmly in his grasp.

"L-listen listen I know this looks bad babe, but trust me it's all going to be okay. I just need your help in order for that to happen." Julri stated as agitation was growing on his face. Maybe he was right, maybe poppy was just being dramatic ?... maybe this was not all that it seemed.

"I-I..."Poppy started, which made Julri finally snap.

"God! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BEING SUCH A DIFFICULT BITCH!!" Julri yelled as he forcefully grabbed Poppy's hair and dragged her from her seat and tossed her towards her bed. She unfortunately didn't land onto it, instead she ended up hitting her head against the side table, and onto the floor. Before she could process what was happening Julri grabbed her by her hair again so she is forced to look at him. 

"I'am so DAMN tired of you being like this, why can't you just be an obedient little bitch and do as I say when I say it?!" Julri hissed in her face. At this moment Poppy realized she wasn't just being dramatic, this man was not who she knew anymore...to be honest she wasn't sure if she ever knew him at all.

" D- did you k-kill someone?" Poppy managed to ask, trying to distract him so she can loosen herself from his grip on her, but her efforts where for naught because as she made a slight movement he pulled her up by her neck and this time actually threw her onto the bed.

"Bitch are you dumb? Why do you keep asking dumb ass questions instead of just listening to me?!" Julri asked ridiculously, at this point Julri had Poppy pinned underneath him and had a strong hold on her neck. Poppy's fear started to turn into agitation as well, so she struggled to retort.

"Then spit it out already!" Poppy choked out. she instantly regretted doing so because Julri landed a giant slap across her small face, furious at her demand for the information. His temper was always thin and poppy regrettably forgot that fact.

"Who the FUCK do you think your talking to?! Did you forget who your owner is bitch?!" Julri's dark black eyes were now shining with rage and his breathe heavy with the stench of booze, plus the mixture of blood. Poppy felt sick, she had to get away. She knew if she didn't she will probably end up hurt again like when he's come to her drunk in the past and since he just killed someone she didn't want to risk that chance of ending up like that unfortunate person.

Poppy's brain now on fight mode. Used all of her strength to push Julri away, she never thought she would feel this but thank goodness for the alcohol he consumed prior, because she was able to catch him off guard due to his senses being a little dulled and freed herself from his hold. Poppy's mind was going blank she couldn't think all she knew is that she had to run she managed to make the short trip to the door before he grabbed her by her shirt and she fell to the ground again. 

Julri was becoming hysterical, he was now laughing like a lunatic, proud that he gained back the control he had over her, and to be honest it wasn't surprising for Poppy anymore she was more surprised at herself for staying with him this long, for living this life style for him...for loving him all this time, no it wasn't love she felt for him she doesn't know when, but that feeling for him was long since gone. What she felt for him was fear, disgust, and a whole lot of regret. 

Poppy continued to struggle against him she flailed wildly in a attempt to get him away, but Julri regained his standing and held her firm. To stop her wild movement Julri slapped her again she paused momentarily but continued to struggle against him. Julri was getting more furious so he quickly grabbed the knife he set down earlier and used it to slash her clothing trying to terrify her so she will stay still, it worked and now Poppy was frozen with fear again staring hard at the knife tears were running down her face and she was shaking violently. 

"Fuck your so fucking annoying! Oh how I wish I could just slit your throat right here but I unfortunately need you right now" Julri gritted through his teeth, he held the knife against her neck and continued.

"So Popsicle, here's what your going to do. Your gonna head down 3rd of Ares street with this here knife" Julri lifts the knife a little to show Poppy and continues.

"Then I will have one of my subordinates come and pick you up. You got that dear? DON'T fuck this up or you'll end up just like that bitch!" Julri warned, Poppy nodded listlessly unable to have the will to fight anymore.

Now Poppy is sitting here in this cold metal room with this psychopath wishing for someone, anyone , anything to help her get out and figure out that this bastard is the evil one the one who murdered that poor person. Content on staying quiet Poppy refused to answer him she knew her rights and refused to let him play his game any longer. 

"ahem... I think it's time to wrap things up ya' making me annoyed with these dumb ass questions." A deep voice from the speakers above interrupted which made Poppy jump. Poppy knew that they were being watched, but due to being in this situation in the first place she momentarily forgot. A small fragment of hope crept in and Poppy immediately ran to the two way glass.

"Please! You need you to believe me I didn't do it! It wasn't me!! Please!!" Poppy pleaded she was hysterical now hitting the window with her fists while simultaneously trying to shake off the officer trying to restrain her. Still insistent on getting the person watching them to hear her, Poppy started screaming, hoping the person behind the glass would listen to her.

"let her go..." The deep voice in the speakers said tersely The police officer reluctantly obeyed the voice and let go of Poppy.

"Since your very incompetent and ya' can't even get one little girl to speak... I am going to take over this interrogation" the voice continued now sounding annoyed and tired almost used to this event. Julri was biting back his rage now his eyes seething , if Poppy makes it out of here she just knew where that rage will be taken out on and got chills down her spine.

"But sir...If you just give me a bit more time." Julri objected through gritted teeth, he was openly glaring at Poppy now he wanted to make sure that he could definitely get away with what hes done.

"It wasn't a suggestion, don't make me repeat myself." The deep voice overhead rumbled which had sent chills down Poppy's spine she wasn't so sure that she wanted him to come and interrogate her anymore maybe she could deal with the jerk next to her again and think of another way to get out of this 

Poppy turns to look at Julri and sees him now shaking with anger? No... was that fear?! Poppy swallowed the urge to laugh at the man who always plague her with the emotion and her past apprehension was cleared away she was determined to have whoever the man was that made that monster shake with fear help her out of this and get what he deserve she would do anything...anything.


End file.
